Fame
by MissyLou00
Summary: Tris is the worlds new best hit singer. Four is as well, and they have a bumpy past that no one knows about. What happens when their worlds collide once again, and old memories... And possibly feelings come up once they see each other. Rated T just to be safe! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris POV

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz... My phone vibrates, I pick it up as see who's calling, Christina.

"Hey Chris" I smile

"Hey Trissy, are you ready for your interview?" She asks

"Yes, very much so"

"Well, as you know, there's going to be a party at Zekes after" Zeke and I go way back to kindergarten, we went to high school together, and after we graduated, he became an Actor, so he is crazy rich now, and known for his parties.

"Yea, Zeke called me earlier telling me that if I didn't show up, he would chloroform me and carry me there" and she laughs.

"Zeke actually has chloroform though"

"Where the hell would he get that?"

"From some movie that he was I, I guess he snatched it"

"Weird, but I'll go over to your house after the interview"

"Okay, love you Trissy, bye"

"Bye Chrissy" and I push end. I stand up from my soft grey couch, walk upstairs and into my large bathroom. I strip off all of my clothes, and hop into the streaming hot water. After standing in the shower for about 20 minutes, I step out, wrapping the towel around my small body, and walk into my bedroom.

"What to wear, what to wear" I say, walking into my walk in closet, that's full of clothes that I never wear. I pull on lacy black underwear with a matching bra, a white V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black cardigan. I fix my hair into a messy bun, knowing the makeup lady will fix it anyways. I skip down the stairs, slip on my white toms, grab my keys to my black fiat, and run out the door.

I get there in about 20 minutes, pull into my hidden parking spot, and run up the back stairwell.

"Tris! Over here!" I hear behind me, I turn and see my stylist, Marlene, also my best friend, waving me over. I walk over and she hug me.

"Hey Mar" I smile

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a million years" she grins

"It was only 2 and a half weeks since I last saw you" I roll my eyes.

"Sorry miss Trissy, I can't miss my best friend" she rolls he eyes. She pulls me into the dressing room, and sits me down in front of the mirror.

"Where's my makeup lady?"

"She was fired, so I am now your makeup lady" she grins, and gets started.

Once she's done, I look at my reflection, I have something like a nude look, it's all light makeup, which is exactly how I love it.

"You look beautiful, Tris" Mar says

"Thank you, Mar" I smile at her

"Guys will have to be chasing after you today"

"Mar, no, I don't want or need a guy in my life right now"

"Yes I know, ever since-"

"I'm over him, I just don't want to ruin everything I have, for a guy who will not enjoy my busy schedule" I shrug

"So you're always busy?"

"Yes, so I can't fit a boyfriend into it"

"So what were you doing before this?" Crap

"I was... Watching TV" I sigh, and she smirks.

"Thought so" and she pulls me up, pulling me to the stage.

"And here comes the beautiful, Tris Prior!" Eric says, I walk in, the band playing the instrumental version of 'Ain't it Fun' my new song. I walk out to a loud cheering crowd. I smile and wave at the crazy crowd, and sit down on the big blue chair next to Eric Jackson's desk.

"So, Tris, I haven't seen you since we graduated 6 years ago, and you are the most popular singer in the world, and only in what? 3 months?"

"4 months now" I nod, and so does he.

"Amazing, just amazing, believe it or not, Tris and I dated in high school" he smirks, giving off a proud look.

"He wishes" I laugh, and so does he.

"Indeed I do, even in high school you were popular, singing in talent shows, always winning if course"

"It was pretty hard competent against your juggling act"

"My mom signed me up for that" and the crowd laughs. "So your album is coming out in just a couple days, how do you feel about that?"

"Excited and nervous all at the same time" I give out a nervous laugh, and I feel my hands getting sweaty.

"You shouldn't be worried, I have listened to it, and it's great!" He exclaims "yes ladies and gentlemen, I have heard it before you guys, the wonders of being friends with a singer" he smirks at the crowd "so, Tris, what is there to be nervous about?"

"These songs, just were very emotion songs for me that I wrote just after high school, so I just feel... Nervous" I shrug

"After high school, what happened after high school?" He asks, and I look down into my lap. I quickly push the thought out f my head, and look up at Eric.

"A bad break up" I say "I doubt it was meant to be, nothing ever really is in high school"

"Very true, they said I was most likely to become a scientist, look at me now" he smiles looking out into the crowd.

********** Time lapse **********

After the show, I walk silently to my car, but I see a guy leaning on it. I walk closer, and see Uriah.

"Uri!" I scream, and sprint towards him. He looks at me, then grins.

"Trissy!" He exclaims back. I jump into his arms with a big grin, and kick my feet up as he spins me.

"Oh my god how I missed you" I whisper in his ear.

"I missed you too, Trissy" he sets m down, and he leans against my car again.

"How was traveling the world?" I ask, Uriah said that he wanted to travel, anywhere he wanted, so he saved up his money, and went.

"I didn't go everywhere, just a big part of the list" he shrugs "But it was great, but being away from you guys for a year and a half, I needed to come back"

"I assume you're going to your brothers party"

"Duh" he says "why would I not go?"

"Just making sure, no need for attitude, Uri" I joke "how'd you get here?"

"Taxi"

"Good, so call them back and let's go" I smile, he gives me a fake hurt look, and places his hand over his heart.

"I would never" he says, and we both laugh.

"Get in my baby, and let's go" I smile

**AN~ Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought! I really like writing this story, ideas for this story come to mind easily, and it's just going to be a very humorous, romantic, and dramatic. Next chapter is at 10!**

**~MissyLou00**


	2. Chapter 2- Reunited

Chapter 2

Four POV

"So, did you watch Tris' interview with Eric?" Zeke asks me, and I shake my head.

"Nope, didn't really want too" I shrug

"Dude, I know she broke your heart, but if you hadn't noticed, hers broke too" he says

"Yea, hers broke while she was in the middle of kissing another guy" I say, thinking back to that terrible day.

_Flashback…_

_The bell rings, and I make my way to Tris' locker. I don't see her, so I drop my stuff of in mine, and look around for her. I walk by an empty classroom, but it's not empty, there's a blonde girl, and a guy with light brown hair kissing. I take a closer look, and I see Tris. I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces, and I see Tris push him away. She looks at me, and she tries making her way towards me. _

"_Four, don't leave, let me explain"_

"_Explain what?! That your cheating on me with some scrawny guy!" I scream, there's a tear that fall down her angel face, and I want to wipe it off, but I also want to make her cry more. "I love you, and you cheat on me?! I gave you everything, and you cheat on! You were my first everything Tris! Now I see that you're my first ex-girlfriend" I yell, feeling a tear fall down my cheek, and her eyes are fighting tears. I storm off and punch a locker, making a dent. I love her. She was my girlfriend, my first kiss, and my first time, my first everything, and now it's all gone._

_End of Flashback._

"I don't want to be the one that explains everything, since it's not my story to tell, so I'll leave that up to her" Zeke says, and give him a look.

"Why would she explain, I haven't seen her since graduation"

"When you do see her I mean" he says, then his phone buzzes, and he smiles. "More people to join this crazy party" He stands up, and I follow him to the intercom.

"_Zeke, open the damn door" It says_

"Who is this, and why would you like to come in?" Zeke says

"_It's your brother, open the damn door, the guards are staring us down"_

"I don't have a brother! Who are you?!" Zeke says in a fake scared voice.

"_Zeke, open the door or else I'll sue you" A girl voice says_

"Ok, ok" Zeke says, pressing the button to unlock the door.

"_Thank you!" she says_

"Who was that?" I ask

"Uriah and the most popular singer in the world so far" he smiles

"I'm already here" I smirk

"Ok… the other most popular singer in the world" he says, opening the door, just so I can see the demonic angel that broke my heart. I don't know if I should kiss her, or choke her, hug her or glare at her, or talk to her or yell at her. She smiles at Zeke, and then looks down.

"Hey guys, where's Chris?" She asks

"She's in the kitchen, doing shots with Marlene" he says, and she runs off.

"Why is she here?" I ask

"Because I am so sick of hanging out with only one of you, I need all of us to be back together like we were back in high school" Zeke says

"Um… Hi, I do believe im here" Uriah says

"Sorry, hey Uriah" I smile at him "How is the world?"

"Great, slept with many women" he winks, and I laugh.

"But before we get off topic here, Four, you need to talk to her" Zeke says, going very serious.

"And what are we going to talk about? There's nothing I have to say to her that isn't cruel"

"Get over it, Four, she's over it, and she feels terrible" Uriah says

"And I'm glad she does"

"Get. Over. It. Four! It's in the past! Leave it there" Zeke says, shoving me towards the kitchen. I groan, and head into the kitchen.

"I can't believe he's here, Chris, I don't know what to say to him" Tris says

"Just apologize, tell him what happened, it's not like you two are going to get back together, just go talk to him"

"And what are we going to talk about? What an idiot I am for doing that" she says

"Well that's a good way to start" I say, and she jumps turning around.

"Hi" she says

"Hi" I return

"Bye" Chris says, walking out of the kitchen.

"Can we talk somewhere more quiet?" she asks softly, and I nod. She starts walking through the crowd, and upstairs. She opens the door to an empty bedroom, and I see a flash of light from behind us. I turn around, but I don't see anybody, must be a strobe light. I close the door behind me, and lean against it.

"Four I don't think you want to hear any apologizes whatsoever, but I just want you to know that I never meant any of that happen, and I really am sorry" she says

"Never meant for me to find out?" I ask harshly, and she winces lightly.

"He kissed me, Four" she says "I don't even know what fully happened, it just happened so fast, one minute I'm talking to him, and the next his tongue is down my throat, and I'm being pushed against the wall. I never kissed him back, he asked if I could tutor him, and I said okay, I never thought that would happen that day" I don't know what to say. "You never gave me the time to tell you, I was going to stay in Chicago to be with you, but after that, I packed my things and went with my parents, and I didn't say goodbye, you never gave me a chance, or the time" her voice starts to crack "I know you gave everything to me, and I gave you everything of me too, I never wanted to hurt you, and it hurt me as well, so I just… I'm sorry" she says, about to walk out the door, and I wrap my arms around her. She hugs me back, and we stay like this for a while.

"I forgive you" I whisper "I'm sorry too, for not giving you the time of day to let you explain yourself"

"No, its fine" she says, pulling back. "Now let's go get drunk and party with our friends" and we both laugh. I open the door, and we go down the stairs.

"Ladies and boys! Tris Prior is here, and is going to give us a free performance!" Zeke says through a microphone. Everyone erupts in loud cheers, and Tris looks confused for a second, then she nods, and the crowd cheers louder. She makes her way through the crowd, and onto the stage with Zeke. I stay where I was standing in the first place, and lean against the railing of the stairs. Tris smiles at the crowd, and I see people pull out their phones to record it.

"So which song should I sing?" she asks the roaring crowd, which many people yell several songs, but I hear lots of 'Ain't it fun' and Tris nods "That song it is then" the beat of the song starts, and Tris moves with the beat.

_I don't mind letting you down easy_

_But just give it time_

_If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

She smiles while singing the song, and I already feel the corners of my mouth tug up.

_You are what they're feeding on_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Where you're from_

_You might be the one who's running things_

_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_

_When you're living in a bubble_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_ x4

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Baby, now you're one of us_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_

_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Down to your mama)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Don't go crying to your mama)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Oh, this is the real world)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Don't go crying to your mama)_

_This is the real world_

_This is the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _x4

She smiles, breathing heavy, and the crowd erupts into loud cheers, and she hands the microphone to Zeke, who is clapping.

"Best singer I know" he says "Sorry Four, but we gotta give it to her, unless you wanna go" he challenges

"I don't think I can do any better than that, but I'll have a spin" I shrug, and Tris smirks deviously, she was always up for a challenge. The beat starts, and I dance to it.

_It's late in the evening_

_Glass on the side_

_I've been sat with you_

_For most of the night_

_Ignoring everybody here_

_We wish they would disappear_

_So maybe we could get down now_

_I don't wanna know_

_If you're getting ahead of the program_

_I want you to be mine, lady_

_To hold your body close_

_Take another step into the no-man's land_

_For the longest time lady_

_I need you darling_

_Come on set the tone_

_If you feel you're falling_

_Won't you let me know_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh_

_If you love me come on get involved_

_Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh_

I can feel eyes burning through me, but I can only feel one pair on me. Tris.

_Sing!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [x2]_

_Louder!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Sing!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_This love is a blaze_

_I saw flames from the side of the stage_

_And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days_

_Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know_

_But something to drink and maybe something to smoke_

_Let it go until our roads'll change_

_Singing we found love in a local rave_

_No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say_

_But I can just figure it out and hope and pray_

_I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."_

_And then she handed me of a bottle of water with tequila._

_I already know she's a keeper_

_Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep_

_If anybody finds out_

_I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now no_

_Sobering up we just sit on the couch_

_One thing led to another_

_Now she's kissing my mouth_

I can hear loud cheering, but I can only hear one girl. Tris.

_I need you darling_

_Come on set the tone_

_If you feel you're falling_

_Won't you let me know_

_If you love me come on get involved_

_Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe_

_Sing!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [x2]_

_Louder!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Sing!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't even wanna dance_

_Can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back_

_Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling_

_Before the beat kicks in again_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Sing!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [x2]_

_I need you darling_

_Come on set the tone_

_If you feel you're falling_

_Won't you let me know_

_Louder!_

_Sing!_

_If you love me come on get involved_

_Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe_

_Louder!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [x2]_

_Sing!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [x2] _

The crowd cheers and screams, but not as loud as the one Tris got.

"Uh-oh Four, seems like you lost that one, let's try again, but with a duet from the both of you" He grins, and we both shrug. "You two can pick the song" I go towards her, and she smiles lightly.

"How about we are stars?" she asks, and I nod.

(Four is **Bold **Tris is _italic_ Both are underlined)

**Everything's so small when you're on top of the world**

**It's hard to understand what's still yet to unfold**

**Pretending to be who you're not is a waste of what you've got**

**Keep dreaming, keep dreaming, keep dreaming**

**Keep on, keep believing**

_We are the kings and queens of hearts that break_

_We may fall in between the cracks_

_Living life like it's just a game of blackjack_

_I don't know how but we always find our way back_

_Looking back when I was just a little girl with a big dream living in a lonely world_

_It seems life is impossible so believe that you're unstoppable_

_Hey!_

We are stars and

We are open-hearted

We are lovers

We are into loving

We are stars and

We are open-hearted

We are lovers

We are built for loving

O-o-oh oh oh oh oh

O-o-oh oh oh oh oh oh [x2]

**It's hard to see the light when you're caught up in your life**

**You're scared and insecure cuz now it's fight or flight**

**Can't think of giving up**

**You don't know how much you're loved**

**Keep dreaming, keep dreaming, keep dreaming**

**Keep on, keep believing**

_We are the kings and queens of hearts that break_

_We may fall in between the cracks_

_Living life like it's just a game of blackjack_

_I don't know how but we always find our way back_

_Looking back when I was just a little girl with a big dream living in a lonely world_

_It seems life is impossible so believe that you're unstoppable_

_Hey!_

We are stars and

We are open-hearted

We are lovers

We are into loving

We are stars and

We are open-hearted

We are lovers

We are built for loving

O-o-oh oh oh oh oh

O-o-oh oh oh oh oh oh [x4]

We are stars and

We are open-hearted

We're stars 

You know we are

Yeah, yeah

We are stars

We are stars

We are stars

We are

We are stars and

We are open-hearted

We are lovers

We are into loving

We are stars and

We are open-hearted

We are lovers

We are built for loving

O-o-oh oh oh oh oh

O-o-oh oh oh oh oh oh [x4]

The crowd explodes in loud cheering and screaming, and I grin at Tris, and she returns the smile. Zeke runs up cheering, and he pulls the microphone out of my hand, and grins.

"Okay, enough now, I don't want people to start thinking there's a concert going on here" he says, and points at the DJ "Play some music, Kyle!" and loud music starts to play. I hop of Zekes little stage, and I put my hand out for Tris to grab my hand. We heard over to the kitchen, and I pull out vodka and some shot glasses.

"We were s great, I say we deserve some shots" I say, and she grins.

"I bet I can still drink you under the table" she challenges, and I shake my head.

"No way, I'm a man now, I can hold my booze" I say, and she rolls her eyes.

"Sure you can" and she grabs more glasses. 15 for me, 15 for her, and we pour vodka in each.

"Are you guys doing what I think you're doing?!" Christina exclaims, with Will trailing in behind her. Tris smiles, and nods "Just like high school! Go Tris!"

"Sorry Four, but I'm on Tris' side with this one, she can hold it dude" Will says

"What happened to bros before hoes?" I ask, giving a fake hurt expression.

"Then call me a girl, I'm with them" he says, and I laugh. Will pulls out his phone, and starts recording.

"Ready?" she asks, and I nod.

"1… 2… 3… go!" Christina yells, and I quickly down the shot.

Tris is on 14, and I'm on 12, starting to feel very dizzy. She downs the last one, and grins.

"Wooooo! I told you! I win!" she slurs, and I chuckle.

"Whatever, I looked better doing it" I slur, and she giggles.

"Trust me, I looked good doing it" she laughs out, and turns to a guy. "Didn't I?"

"You looked very good" he laughs, and Tris giggles.

"Thank you, tall good looking guy" she hugs him, and he stands there uncomfortably, then hug back.

"Anytime... I guess" he laughs, and Tris sits on the counter.

"Four, gimme a beer"

"Gimme gimme never gets, don't you know manners yet?" I tease like a child.

"Shut up and pass me on" she kicks my leg. I open the fringe, and toss one to her. She opens it, and drinks it. I open one, and take a sip.

**AN~ A lot of singing in this chapter, huh? I have the next few chapters already done, so they are ready to post... Just not yet ;) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thank you all for everything, i love you! And next chapter is at 25 reviews!**

**~MissyLou00**


	3. Chapter 3- Fight

Chapter 3

Tobias POV

I know I shouldn't be doing this.

I'm currently sitting on the couch, drunk, with Tris, who is also drunk. I am talking random crap with her, laughing with her, joking with her.

I should be ignoring her, hating her, insulting her, but I'm not. People are taking pictures of us, and I should be trying not to get my picture taken with Tris, since I have a girlfriend. Veronica Cassidy. I met her at a concert, before I was a big star, well… on my way to being one, and we just started talking, and we hit it off. I do and don't love her, she is clingy, and always checks the internet about me. But she is nice, smart, and cool.

"What time is it?" Tris asks, laying her head back on the armrest on the couch.

"Like… 3am" I laugh

"Wow… I should get going" she rolls off the couch, and laughs. And so do i. "Chrissy! I'm leaving!"

"I think she left" I slur, and help her up. "Here, let's share a cab"

"Ok Big ol' Four" She giggles, I call a cab, and we walk outside. "Thank god I don't have anything tomorrow"

"Same here, Trissy Wissy" and we both laugh.

Within 10 minutes, the cab comes, and we both hop in. We tell the guy our addresses and he drops Tris off first.

"See you soon, Trissy" I smile, and she smiles back.

"See you later, Foureo" and laugh. We drive off to my giant house, and I pay the guy, and stumble into the house. I kick off my shoes, but they make a loud noise.

"Shh… She's sleeping" I whisper, and I plop down on my couch and pass out.

********** Page Break ***********

"Four! What the hell is this?!" I hear a very annoying high pitched voice scream at me. My head is pounding, and I see a bright light flash my eyes. I groan, and sit up.

"What?" I sigh, picking up the sunglasses that are sitting on the coffee table.

"Why the hell are there pictures of you and Tris going into a bedroom, singing together, drinking together, and smiling on a couch together?!" Veronica screams at me, showing me her laptop, which pictures of Tris and I together everywhere.

"Because we were together at a party, so what?"

"Are you cheating on me?! With her?!"

"No, the bedroom one, she was wanted to apologize to me about what happened in high school. Us singing, was us singing. The drinking one, was just us seeing who could drink more. And the couch one was us catching up of what happened from the past however many years" I explain, too lazy to actually think. I stand up, and walking into the large bathroom to find pain killers.

"What did she have to apologize about?"

"Ugh, because we dated and she cheated on me"

"So you were partying with you ex-girlfriend who cheated on you? Are you still into her?"

"No Veronica! I am dating you, am I not?!"

"You could be into two people at a time, Four" She says, crossing her arms. I'm going to kill her.

"If you think I'm cheating on you… Then just leave Veronica" I sigh, putting my hands on the sink.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Have me leave so the whore can come in, and cheat on you again!"

"Enough Veronica! She is not a whore! She never was, and never will be!"

"Four, it's over, I'm breaking up with you" she says, shaking her head. I'm happy and sad at the same time. I do love her, but something inside of me knew she wasn't the one. I stay in the bathroom, until she leaves, and I go downstairs. I sit on my couch, and lay my head back. Now what? I sigh, and turn the TV on and watch whatever's on.

Tris POV

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing, and I groan. I look at it, and I my eyes are blurry. Crap… I ran out of contacts. I open my drawer, and dig my glasses. I can't see anything, everything is super blurry. I find them and slide them on. Harrison, my agent.

"Hello" I answer, placing my hand to my pounding head.

"Tris, check your email"

"Why?"

"Just check it, okay?" and he hangs up. I groan, and go into my bathroom, find my pain killers, and take one. I walk into my office, and turn on my MacBook Air. I go to my mail, and see a website pop up. Pictures of Four and I are everywhere.

_Is the newfound, top hit singer dating big star Four? Photos came in of Four and Tris rather close at Zeke Pedrads famous parties. Tris and Four going into a free bedroom, pouring their heart out in their songs, having a drinking contest, and flirting on Zekes couch for everyone to see. Is Tris the new home-wreaker of the month? Are they secretly dating? Is Four cheating on his long-time girlfriend, Veronica Cassidy?_

I slam my laptop closed, and groan. I hate Stephanie Styles. Stephanie Styles is the most annoying paparazzi in the world. She takes these pictures, and spends lies to the world about something that wasn't remotely close. I push my glasses up, and walk into my bedroom. I take off my dirty clothes, and toss them in the hamper. I Slip on dark blue jeans, a white V-neck shirt, and a black cardigan with 2 grey strips that are on my right upper arm. I pull my hair into a smooth ponytail, and apply light makeup. I walk down stairs and go into my kitchen and see Joe, my butler.

"Good morning, Ms. Prior" He greets warmly, putting a plate of warm waffles with syrup on the counter.

"Good morning Joe" I reply "Thank you so much, I'm starving"

"Your very welcome, Ms. Prior"

"Joe, how many times have I told you, Ms. Prior makes me sound older, and a 24 year old doesn't want to sound 44 year old" I say, taking a bit of these delicious waffles.

"Sorry Tris" He smiles, and goes off somewhere. After I finish my waffles, I place my plate in the sink, and pull out my toms. Its fall so it's not too cold, or too hot. Since it's a nice day, I should just go for a walk to Starbucks, why should I always drive there? I start walking, and I keep looking around for Stephanie Styles, she's everywhere, she could just pop up out of nowhere and snap a picture say 'Tris is going to Fours' or 'She's going to get a pregnancy test' just because she likes to tell people her lies and made up stories. After the 10 minute walk to Starbucks, I finally get there, and luckily there's not many people here to recognize me. I go to the barista, and I am about to order, when he cuts me off.

"Tris?" he asks, and I look up and see Al Kennedy, my high school friend.

"Al, oh my god, hi, long time no see" I grin

"Oh yea, I've missed you" he smiles, Al was always a big teddy bear, he loves hard, and falls easily. He liked me in high school, but soon after a while he started dating a girl named Lauren. She was nice, but we weren't very close though.

"I've missed you too, feels like years" I laugh.

"Hey, since when did you wear glasses?"

"Oh, when I was in a car crash a couple years back, I hit my head, and now i need glasses. It sucks"

"Holy crap, How bad is it?"

"Well, my doctor said I if my head hit any harder, I would have been legally blind"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry"

"No, its fine, trust me" I say, not wanting to be pitied "They're not that bad, I've gotten use to them" and he smiles.

"Al, are we paying you to make conversation?" I hear a male voice from the back say, Al goes red, and he looks at me.

"Sorry, what would you like?" AL says

"Grande vanilla latte, please"

"That'll be 3.25" and I hand him a 5. He give my change back, and starts making it. He gives it to me, and smiles.

"Nice to see you again, Tris"

"Nice seeing you too, Al, we need to meet up again"

"Oh yea, before you go, Peter works at our old school, i think he'd love to see you" he smiles, Peter is Al's best friend, Peter and I were really close, almost like Brother and sister. Peter is awesome, he's funny, smart, and handsome.

"Cool, I'll go there now." I smile, and turn around, just to bump into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" We say at the same time. We laugh, and I look up at him. He has hair that is combed neatly, his hair is a sandy colour, and looks very soft. His eyes are a hazel colour, and they look inviting.

"Sorry about that, mam" he smiles

"No its fine, it's my fault"

"No, it's never a beautiful ladies fault" he says, and I feel heat some to my face. "You look very familiar, like I've seen you somewhere"

"Did you happen to watch 'The late night show with Eric Jeffery' last night?"

"You're Tris Prior?"

"I believe so" I smile

"Well, I'm Marco Spencer" he smiles, putting his hand out for me to shake. I shake his soft warm hand twice, and then look up at him again. "I don't remember seeing you wear glasses before"

"Yea, the magic of contacts, they make a girl look prettier"

"I never said that, you look just a beautiful as you did without them"

"I could argue against that"

"True, but I don't think you'd win" he says "I would definitely win, so let's say the prize is your number" he flashes a cute smile, and I smile too.

"Nice one" I say, then write my number down on a napkin, and hand it to him.

"As much as I hate saying this… but I have to go… So, I'll see you soon"

"Sure thing, bye" I smile, and we both leave. I need to tell Christina about this… later. I start walking to our old school 'Westfield High' and get there very soon. I walk in, and it looks exactly the same. I head over to the office, and I see a woman with light brown hair, and light green eyes.

"Hi, is there a Peter Hayes around?" I ask, and she nods.

"He should be in the gym" she answers

"Thank you" and I walk towards the gym. I open the door, and I see Peter yelling at some boys who are not doing anything.

"Jacob! Stop playing with him! We all know you like to roll around on the round with boys, but this is class! Do that on your own time!" He yells

"Mr. Hayes, You cannot use that language with your students like that" I yell from across the gym, Peter looks at me, then grins.

"Well sorry Mr. Prior, but it happens to be true" He yells back, I run up to him, and jump in his arms. He hugs me back, and I kick my legs up. "You still weight like… 2 pounds" he laughs, and so do i.

"I missed you, Pete" I smile, and he puts me down.

"I missed you too, Bea" he grins "Boys, this is my 5 foot friend who fights better than any of you"

"How can a small little freshman fight better than us? And isn't you little relationship illegal?" a guy asks in the front, who has dark brown hair that is brushed up, like Edward Cullen from Twilight.

"Hey Twilight, I'm not a freshman, I'm 24 and believe me, I am definitely a better fighter you" I say, and the whole class 'ohh's when I call him twilight. Even Peter laughs.

"Come on, nerd, show me what you can do." He rolls his eyes, and walks up to me. He is a giant. He's about 6'5. I'm only 5'1. Size doesn't matter, it's all about strength. "Wanna take your glasses off, I just might break them off"

"No, trust me, It won't be me who will be breaking anything"

"Twilight, you just stepped into the battle field" Peter says, shaking his head. "Before anything happens here… Do you have any last words, Jason?"

"I don't need em' I'm going to win" he says, voice thick with cockiness.

"Ok then… fight!" Peter yells, and Twilight swings at me. I duck, and kick his stomach. He recovers quickly, and is about to kick my legs, but I punch him in the jaw. He is fuzzy for a couple seconds, so I kick his legs out from under him. He kicks my right leg, causing me to fall, and he sits on my stomach.

"Easy" he smirks, but I elbow him in the nose, and grab his shoulder. I kick upwards, and he flips over me. I sit on his stomach, and he pushes me off. We are both on our feet now, and he is about to punch me, but I grab his fist, and twist. He groans in pain, and I punch him in the face. He crumples to the floor, and I stand above him with a smile.

"Don't underestimate people, Twilight" He sticks up the middle finger, and I laugh.

"Told you, Jason, you stepped on the battle field" Peter laughs, and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I remember when we first had a fight…" he shudders, and I laugh. A boy comes up to me; he has shaggy blonde hair, and blue/green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jacob, no matter what Mr. Hayes says… I'm not gay" he smiles "I was wonder if you would like to go out with me sometime" he is adorable. Super cute, but like a child cute.

"Don't you think you're a little young for me?"

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to romance"

"Your cute kid, but I am going to have to decline your great offer" and he nods, and walks off.

"You still know how to turn people down nicely" Peter says, shaking his head "You turned me down pretty harshly"

"I did not"

"You turn down every guy that asks you out, every one of them"

"I got asked out today by the way"

"And you just turned him down" he laughs, pointing at Jacob "Boys we still got 30 minutes left, 5 laps around the track!"

"No, when I went to Starbucks, a guy asked for my number"

"And you gave it to him?" He asks, shocked.

"Yea, what's so surprising?"

"Whenever I read about your little publicity stories, you were never with a guy"

"That can change" I say, watching the boys run their laps, one of them winks at me, and I roll my eyes.

"By the way… What was with you and Four? Are you trying to break him and his girlfriend up?"

"No! No, I would never" I exclaim

"Good, I knew you weren't that type of girl"

"The bedroom picture was just me apologizing to him, the singing was simply singing, the drinking one was me drinking him under the table, and us on the couch was us catching up. It was nothing" I shrug, and he grins. "What?"

"You can still drink him under the table? Sad… just sad" and we both laugh.

**AN~ I know some of you don't like the nice Peter, or nice Eric... But i'm all up for second chances. Peter is bad in so many stories, but sometimes its a nice switch to him up to Mr. nice guy, and same for Eric. I hope you guys enjoy'd this chapter, and just to be nice... I'm posting chapter 4 today as well!**

**~MissyLou00**


	4. Chapter 4- Stalker

Chapter 4

Tobias POV

I stare at the phone in my lap.

Should I call her?

No, what would you even say?

Maybe start my saying sorry

Do you even want her back?

Ugh! Why is this so confusing?!

I'm not going to call her, she left me, and I just have to deal with it. Maybe I should call Tris over, I need someone to talk too, Zeke is busy with some movie, and all my other friends are out of town, or busy with whatever. I pick up my phone, and dial Tris' number. She picks up on the 4th ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Tris, its Four"

"_Oh, hey Four, what's up?"_

"Can you come over to my place?"

"_Yea, sure, why?"_

"Veronica dumped me, and I need someone here, it's extremely lonely"

"_Oh my god, yea, I'll be there soon" _then she hangs up. I toss my phone on the other side of the couch. I should clean up then. I look at my surroundings, and see pizza boxes, beer cans, and just garbage. I'll pick it up after a smoke. I walk outside, and lean against the wall of my large home. I pull my pack out of my pocket, pull out a cigarette, and put it between my lips. I haven't smoked one in I while, I just carry them with me, because you never know. I light it, and stare off into the stormy sky. The grey reminds me of Tris' eyes, but hers bring a smile to my face, they shine with such life, as if there are stars in them. Stop it. You need to stop thinking about her that way. We're friends now. Not lovers. I finish my cigarette just as a car pulls up. I walk inside, and push the button to open the gates. I walk back outside, and she pulls up. Tris steps out of the car, and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I hug back. She pulls back, and looks at me.

"Are you okay?" She asks, and I nod. "When did she leave?"

"Three days ago" I say, and walk into my house. Tris trails in behind me, and her jaw drops. She walks in, and looks around at all the trash.

"Oh my god, Four, are you sure it was three days ago?"

"I got hungry, and Veronica always made dinner… So I just ordered lots of pizza"

"I'll help you clean up, Four"

"Don't call me Four" I say, and she looks at me. She gives me a weak smile, and looks down.

"Did you eat yet?" she asks, picking up a bunch of pizza boxes, and I pick up the beer cans.

"No, I was planning on orderi-"

"No, no, I'll make you something" She shakes her head, she walks into the kitchen, grabs some garbage bags.

After 10 minutes of cleaning, she starts cooking. I am about to walk into the kitchen, but she shoves me out.

"You sir, are going to wait anywhere else but here" She smiles, and I do too. I nod, and go upstairs to my room. I undress my jeans and shirt that I have been wearing for a couple days. I slip on black basketball shorts, a white V-neck shirt, and a green sweater. I flop down on my bed, and sigh. I hate this. I miss having someone to sleep next too, a girl that I can hold as I sleep. Just the only problem with Veronica was… It didn't feel right. Like as if we were puzzle pieces that just don't fit, as if you grab two random pieces and put them together.

I guess I fell asleep, because I wake up to Tris jumping on my back. I groan, and she laughs.

"You could have just shaken me, Tris" I mumble, and she laughs and rolls off me. She sits on the bed next to me.

"I was, you were always a heavy sleeper" She says, and then looks into her lap. "Now come on, dinners ready" She smiles up at me. I nod, and sit up. She walks downstairs with a skip in her step, how she is when she's happy. I walk downstairs, and walk into the kitchen. There are two plates with her infamous pasta that I love so much on them. I grin, and she laughs when she sees me.

"Quit grinning and eat before it gets cold" She says, sitting down, and so do i. I take a bite, and I am in heaven. I love her cooking; it was always the best, since she had always helped her mother in the kitchen. "So, what happened with you and Veronica?"

"Well, she was on the internet, and she just so happened to see those picture of us at the party" I say, and Tris gasps.

"Oh my god Four, I am so sorry if I broke you guys up" she says quickly, and I shake my head.

"No, no, it wasn't your fault, it was just… our argument about it, I was upset that she is always checking up on me, and she was upset thinking about crap that never happened" I say, and she shakes her head, and takes another bite.

"Are you sure? I really feel like it's my fault" She asks

"No, trust me, you didn't do anything, I explained to her, but she just kept jumping to conclusions, so trust me, it's not your fault" I reassure her, and she nods. We eat in a comfortable silence, until her phone buzzes. She checks it, and she smiles.

"Sorry, it's just… someone texting me" She says, she sends a message, and then her phone buzzes again. She grins, and sends another text. Who the hell is she messaging? She places her phone down, and takes another bite. Another buzz on her phone, but this time I get to see who it is. _Marco Spencer. _She reads it, and sends a quick reply. "Sorry, if you were wondering, this is a guy I meet at Starbucks" She says, and my hands clench. Why is he messaging her? Wait… Why do I care? She's a friend now, not your girlfriend, or anything else. A friend. Just a friend. I nod, and she places her phone back down, and finishes off her pasta. After one more delicious bite of her yummy pasta, I finish it off as well, and I put the dishes away.

"Thank you for the best dinner ever, you still are the best cook I have ever had in my entire life" I say, and she blushes and shakes her head.

"I'm not that good, Four"

"Tris, call me by my name, you know I like to hear it every so often" I say, and she nods.

"I'm not that good, _Tobias_" I like the way my name rolls off her tongue. Sound like an angel calling me. Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop! She is your ex, and you are not allowed to have any feelings for her. I look at her, her blonde curls rolling off her shoulders, her hair looks soft, perfect. Her eyes… Oh god, don't get me started on her eyes. Her glasses just make her eyes pop even more. Wait… Glasses? Since when did she have glasses?

"Tris, since when did you wear glasses?" I ask, and she frowns slightly.

"I was in a car crash a couple years ago, hit my head hard against the wheel I guess, but now I need glasses or contacts. Which is what you have been seeing me in for a while" She says, but I see and hear a sense of sadness as she speaks.

"What else happened?" I ask, feeling bad that I'm pushing her to answer.

"Well… I had a friend in the car with me… the side of the car was rammed, and it just so happened to be her side. She was my ex-boyfriends sister, she was my close friend, she was pretty much a sister to me." She says, and a tear runs down her face. She wipes it quickly, and gives a weak smile. "But I'm fine now, I miss her, but what happened... happened, and there's no fixing it now" I walk over, and hug her. She hugs me back, and we just stand here. In each other's arms. As she lightly cries on my shoulder. She calms down after a little while, and I look into her smoky grey eyes, and she looks into my sapphire ones.

"Come on, let's watch American horror Story" I smile, and so does she.

"You must have been stalking my twitter, since you know I love American Horror story" She laughs, and walks into my living room, and plops down on my black leather couch. I walk in, and put American Horror Story season one disk in.

After the 6th episode, Tris fell asleep, head on my shoulder. I would get up and carry her into my guest room, but I am too tired myself. I lay my head on hers, and let sleep wash over my body.

**AN~ How y'all liking the story so far? Review and tell me what you think of it so far :)) Hope you all enjoy'd this chapter, thank you for everything, i love you all, and the next chapter is going to be at 30 reviews!**

**~MissyLou00**


	5. Chapter 5- Awkward

Chapter 5

Tris POV

I walk to the sound of soft snores, and I open my eyes and see that I'm lying on top of Tobias on the couch, cuddled up together. I want to get up and leave, but I really don't want to wake him. Screw it, I lay my head back down on his chest, and close my eyes again.

After about 20 minutes, I hear the front door open. Shit.

"Four! Honey, where are you?" I hear. Veronica. Shit! I remain still and pretend to sleep. "Oh my god… I knew it!" She screams, and I feel Tobias bolt up, causing me to plop onto the small spot between him and the couch. I open my eyes, and Tobias stands up.

"Veronica, what the hell are you doing here?" he asks, and she storms towards him, and slaps him hard. I wince, and she looks at me, and she charges towards me.

"You whore! I knew you were sleeping with him! You stupid slut!" She screams, and starts hitting me randomly, but I have my arms over my face, blocking each of her hits. I push her off, and she falls onto the floor.

"Veronica stop this! You left me, remember! Tris is only here because I needed a friends help! So you have no right to be getting angry with me!"

"Yes you idiot! I came here to apologize, but I come by to see this stupid whore sleeping on top of you" she growls, and she glares at me. A whore? I will kill her myself soon.

"Tris is not a whore, she is not a slut, she is nowhere near those things, Veronica" he says, and she rolls her eyes "So just leave Veronica, because nothing here belongs to you since you used my money to buy it all" and she huffs, and stomps to the door. "Now leave the keys to my house on the table" and she throws them on the ground and leaves. I look and Tobias, and he shakes his head. "Sorry Tris"

"No its fine, I shouldn't have spent the night"

"Trust me, its fine, I should've taken my keys from her last time" he says, and sits next to me "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm good, she didn't get one good hit on me"

"I'm amazed you didn't start wailing on her once you shoved her off" he chuckles

"I was thinking about it, trust me, but I haven't had a real fight since high school"

"Oh yea, with Leah Emerson" he says "I remember that, you came out with a swollen cheek, and she had a black eye, split lip, and broken nose, she didn't look the same after that"

"Her fault, she kept spreading rumors about you and me" I say "She was telling people that your father beat you, and my dad sexually abused me"

"My asshole of a father actually did, until we sent him to jail when in the beginning of senior year"

"Senior year… wow… was that really 6 years ago?"

"Yea, felt like just yesterday" he nods "Anyways, you hungry?" I nod, and we walk into the kitchen. He opens the fridge, and he pulls out some eggs and bacon. "I'll cook these for us" He smiles, and I sit at the counter.

He puts the used pans in the sink to cool off some, and sets my plate across from each other. He smiles lightly at me, and I return one.

"Thank you, Tobias, it looks good" I say, and he chuckles lightly. Like Thunder.

"I learned a little more cooking since High School, with the help Harry, my… I don't like to call him my Butler, but he's help around the house"

"I can tell, it's not burnt" I tease, and we both laugh.

"Yea, hope it tastes good anyways" He says, sitting down, and I take a bite. He really did improve a lot.

"Tobias this is great" I say, and he smiles.

"Thank you" _Buzz Buzz_, I grab my phone and look at it.

'_Music Awards in a month, you're going' ~Harrison_

I look up at Tobias, and he takes a bit of his toast,

"Are you going to that music award thingy in a month?"

"Music award?" He asks, with a mouth full of bread. His phone dings, and he reads it. "Oh… Yea, I'm going"

"I didn't even know about it" I say, taking a bit of these delicious eggs. We eat in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at each other. The music awards should be fun, I have never been in one… Well, involved in one anyways. I would assume Marlene is going to find me something to wear very soon, and then there's going to be Christina who is going to be freaking out help Marlene, and Shauna who is probably going to be busy with Zeke. Tobias' phone rings, and he picks it up.

"Hello, Four's phone" He answers "Really?... Right now?... Okay, give me about 40 minutes here to clean up a bit" and its over "Zeke said everyone is coming over, a good old fashioned game of Truth or Dare" and I roll my eyes.

"Typical Zeke" I smile, and he grabs my plate and puts it in the sink.

"Okay, so I'm all out of drinks, so let's just go to the store" He says, I stand up, and slip my shoes on. My glasses slip off, and fall to the floor and everywhere around me just blurs and I can't see.

"Shit…" I mumble, and kneel down to the floor, trying my best to find those stupid things.

"What happened?" Tobias asks, as I hear him taking steps closer.

"My damn glasses fell, and now I can't see anything" I say, still taping around for my glasses. I see a figure come in front of me and I jump. My glasses are put back on my face by Tobias, and he smirks at me. "Thank you" I say quietly, as we just stare into each other's eyes. The tension between us is thick enough to cut with a knife. I have an old feeling to lean in and press my lips to his, but I know I cant. We're friends, and I won't lose him again. I look away, breaking the tension and standing up. He looks down, and then stands up. "Whose car are we taking?"

"We can just walk, it's just a short walk" He says, while pulling his shoes on, and I nod.

"Okay, but I don't have a coat" I say, it's a cold day in July, and I only have a thin sweater and a scarf. He hands me one of his thick sweaters.

"Here, this one is warm" He smiles lightly, and I take it with a chuckle.

"So I'm going swimming now?" I tease, and he chuckles.

"If you want to stay warm, you need to go swimming" He smiles, and opens the door. We walk out, and I immediately see Stephanie Styles the world's most annoying paparazzi. She makes lies about everyone and it really isn't true. Like what she wrote about Tobias and I. "Great… She's back for more pictures now"

"Do you have a way around that we can take?"

"Yea, we can go around back" He says, grabbing my hand and quickly going towards the back. "I hate her"

"I know how you feel" I say, and we both laugh lightly. We make it through the back gate, and look around. He lets go of my hand, and now it's cold where his touch was, to where it feels like the fire went out, but it's leaving a light tingle.

"It won't take long at all, just a couple minutes to get there" He says, and we continue walking. It's a comfortable silence, except for the occasional honk of a car horn, since they recognize us. We turn the corner and there's a liquor store.

"It was a little longer than a couple minute" I smile, and he chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, maybe like… 7 minutes, not that long." He says, and opens the door for me. We walk around, and he take a case of beer, and other types of drinks and liquor.

"Are you stocking up for the year of something, geez Tobias" I laugh, and I rolls his eyes.

We get back to the house shortly, and he puts all the drinks on the island, and pops open two beers and hands one too me.

"Why thank you" I smile, and he nods.

"So we have about 20-25 minutes till they show up, what do you wanna do?"

"What do you have that we can do?" I ask, and he smirks.

"I have something fun to do, it's in my basement"

"That is something I never want to hear again' I say, and he laughs. He leads me down the stairs, and what I see makes my jaw drop. There are targets set up on the far side of the room, there are punching bags hanging on the wall, and tables set up with throwing knifes set up neatly on the table.

"My training room" he smiles. "I also have pellet guns in one of the drawers, an real guns in the safe"

"So is this what you do during your down time?"

"Pretty much" he shrugs, and picks up one of the knives "Do you know how to throw them?"

"I've seen people throw them in movies, I've never tried"

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Sure... Why not?" and I walk up to him, picking up the cool smooth metal. He demonstrates, and I practice a couple times without the knife. I pick one up, and throw. An inch away from dead center.

"Holy crap... You're a natural, Tris" he smiles, and throws one, hitting dead center.

"You're a pro, huh?"

"Well, what can I say" He smirks, and shrugs. I laugh and shake my head.

"Cocky much?"

"I'm not being cocky If its True Trissy"

"Don't call me Trissy"

"What are you going to do about it? Fight me?" He teases, and I kick off my runners, and step onto his mats.

"You read my mind" I wink "Unless you're scared, you can tell me if you're scared, Toby" He narrows his eyes at me, and smirks.

"I'm not scared, Trissy Bear" walking up to me, sliding off his shoes, and walking to the opposite corner from me.

"Then bring it on, Toby" and we get into fighting stance. He throws the first swing, and I duck, then kneeing him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbles back, and I sweep his legs out from under him. He falls, but before I can do anything, he pulls my legs out from under me, and straddles me. Pinning my hands above my head.

"I win" he smiles, and I roll my eyes.

"You wish" I say, then I bring my knee up, kneeing him where the sun does not shine. He groans, and rolls off of me, and I straddle him, pinning his hands down. "Seems like I won the battle, Toby"

"Nope" He says, then rolls back over. We continue rolling around, trying to beat each other, until we hear someone clearing their throat. We stop with me on top of Tobias, with my forearm against his throat, not pressing hard, or at all really. One of his hands is on my waist, and the other is over mine, to try and pull my arm off his throat. We look at the door without moving. The whole gang is standing there, just looking at us.

"Hi guys" I smile sheepishly

"What's up" Tobias says

"Uh… So what's going on here?" Christina asks, winking at me in the process. I look down at our position, and back at them.

"Oh… This? Nothing, just fighting"

"Fighting? I don't think it's called fighting, because if it were called fighting, then Shauna and I fought earlier, and last night, and-" Zeke says before Shauna elbows him in the gut.

"You guys wanna come upstairs now?" Uriah says, and I get off Tobias, helping him up. They all go upstairs, while Tobias and I put the knives back.

"Well, that was a little awkward" he says, and I laugh.

"It was, and I don't think we will hear the end of it for a while"

**AN~ I know I'm not updating as fast as i used too, I've been writing chapters like crazy, just because I don't want to forget my next thought. Tell me what y'all thought of this chapter, what i need to improve, what you think will happen next, and to answer this one question... What do you think will happen with FourTris? Thank you all for everything you have been doing! Keep it up ;) I love you guys! And next chapter is at 46 reviews!**

**~MissyLou00**


	6. Chapter 6- Hook-ups

Chapter 6

Tris POV

We go upstairs, and we see Zeke popping a beer open.

"Already?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Come on, Trissy Bear, you know me" He says, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Silly me then" I smile, and he hands me his beer.

"Trissy I want a piggy back ride" He says, then jumps on my back without warning.

"My god, Zeke you're heavy" I say, trying to walk straight, but I cant. My knees buckle, and I fall to the floor with him on my back.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Shauna asks, running up to me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Tris broke my fall" Zeke smiles, and I roll around, causing him to plop on the floor.

"Not you, you moron, I was asking Tris" Shauna says, as a laugh bubbles up in her throat.

"I'm fine… Might have broken my ribs but I'll survive" I joke, and Christina smiles.

"Same old Tris"

"Y'all bitches ready for some Truth or dare?!" Zeke exclaims, and everyone groans.

"Why don't we play something else?" Marlene asks "We play that a lot"

"Okay… What else is there?" Uriah asks, and everyone is silent for a minute.

"There so many games out there…" Zeke says

"Who says we have to play a game?" Tobias says, and Zeke looks at him with a fake hurt expression.

"How dare you say that?!" He exclaims

"Well we always play some sort of game… So why not today we just don't play one"

"What else is there to do when we aren't playing games?"

"Be normal people" Will teases, and Zeke looks confused.

"We can do that?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Well there's a game on in about ten minutes." Uriah says, checking his watch. "We could watch that"

"I think we should play a game… But a totally different game" I say

"Lay it out, Trissy Bear" Uriah smiles.

"Why don't we play paintball, like we used too"

"The more you say, the more I love you, you little blonde brain" and Shauna rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Zeke that made no sense, but thank you" I smile, and he winks.

"Okay ladies, and Four, we will play just like we did back in high school" Zeke says "There will be teams, not like how we used to back in high school, but in teams of two. I'm with my beautiful wife Shauna, and you guys can pick who you want to be with, but this beauty is mine" he says, and pulls Shauna close to him, and kisses her. Tobias turns to me and gives me a cheeky smile. I already know what that means… 'Partner?' And I smile.

"Sure"

"Okay, good, you and I always won these things"

"Tris! Can I be with you?" Uriah calls out, and I shake my head.

"I'm partners with Four"

"Great, we may as well back out now" He says, and we laugh.

Uriah teams with Christina, Marlene with Will, and Zeke with Shauna of course. All of us go downstairs to get our paintball guns, and each of us gets an extra box of paintballs. Tobias pulls out a bunch of vests to protect our chests, and we head upstairs. Luckily there's no paparazzi outside, so we have peace here. Zeke hops into his black Jeep Wrangler, and Will and Marlene hop in the back seat. Tobias unlocks his beautiful Dodge Challenger R/T which is has to be my favorite car in the entire world. It is a dark grey, with black stripes going along the side of the doors.

"How do we get in?" Uriah asks

"Well the seats move forward, y'know" Tobias chuckles, as he pulls his seat forward, and Christina climbs in, and Uriah looks at the both of us like we're crazy.

"Why am I in the back?" he whines, and I laugh.

"Cause there's a beautiful girl back there" I say "Would you rather sit with a beautiful girl, or a guy who cried while watching the lion king"

"Hey! You cried too!" Tobias says, and Uriah laughs.

"I'll sit with miss beauty back here" And he sits next to Christina. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. We get into the car and I turn to Tobias.

"I know I cried, but I'm a girl, and you are a boy"

"Great observation, Tris… Cause I had no idea" He smiles at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, just follow Zeke, he said he knows exactly where to play" Uriah says, and Tobias nods. There's a silence that falls over us, and I don't mind. It's comforting. I rest my head on the glass, and close my eyes for a minute.

So I guess that minute was just a little too long, cause I wake to someone poking my arm.

"Trissy Bear, wakey wakey" Four says, and I turn to look at him.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"No, Zeke got us lost" He says "We're at a gas station, wanna get some snacks? We have lots of time" I nod, and then I get out of the car. I stretch my arms over my head, and look around. We are in the middle of nowhere. I don't recognize the street names, or anything here. Zeke brought us nowhere.

"He really did get us lost" I say, and he smiles.

"I told you" he says, then checks his watch. "It's 3:36, and Uriah and Christina has been in the bathroom for about 25 minutes now" Why would they- EW! Christina!

"Are you serious?"

"You are so lucky you fell asleep, they have been flirting back there for a while now. About 10 minutes ago, they kissed, which was pretty weird, cause I was right in front of them, and awkwardly hoping you would wake up so I wouldn't be alone" He says, and I laugh.

"So they just went right into the bathroom after?"

"Well, after they kissed, they just kept talking, and when we stopped here, they went inside going to get some drinks… And they haven't been out since."

"Ew" I say, and I look behind me, and see Zeke leaning against his car looking on his phone. Marlene and Will are talking at the back of the jeep with the trunk open and Shauna walks over to us.

"Hey, where's Uriah and Christina?" She asks, and Four and I share a look and I give him a look telling him to tell her.

"They went to get some drinks… About 20 minutes ago"

"That is so wrong" She says "In the bathroom? Out of all places? Gross. They couldn't have waited until we got there, somewhere a little more private"

"I guess they just couldn't wait, I don't know" Tobias shrugs "Think we can change the subject, I can't say I'm in the mood to talk about their… Stuff"

"Yea, I agree" I say "So does Zeke have any idea where we are?"

"We are just a 10 minute drive away from the best paintball fight battlefield! Let's hit the road!" Zeke yells, about to get into his car.

"Not yet, Uriah and Christina are still in the store"

"What the hell are they doing in there? They've been in there for a while now, can they not- Oh… Go Uri! But we need to go" He says, then smiling and then walking into the store.

"This can't be good" I say, and then leaning against Tobias' car. He leans next to me and we watch to see what happens. Within the next few minutes, they all come out and Uriah is flattening his hair, and Christina is pulling her cardigan on. Is this what the walk of shame looks like? They walk over to us, and they put on goofy smiles.

"Hey, where are your guys drinks?" and they shrug.

"There was just too much to choose from there, y'know" Christina says while shrugging, and I laugh.

"Really, cause we didn't even see you in there" Shauna says, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"Well we were… We were probably hidden behind the isle or something" Uriah says, pointing in random directions.

"Yea, we were around…" Christina smiles.

"Okay, guys you hooked up, now let's go" Will says, not looking to happy.

"Let's go shoot each other!" Zeke yells, and we hit the road.

**AN~ Chapter 6 for y'all! Uriah and Christina... Shame on you. I know many of you ship Will and Christina, as well as Uriah and Marlene, and i do too. But sometimes it gets pretty boring to read, so i'll spice things up a bit. I know i'm not posting very fast, but i'm getting stuck with this story, and it might take some time for me to update as quick as i used too. But i will. Don't worry guys! Tell me guys what you think of the story, maybe throw in some ideas what you think will happen, or what you think should happen. I just might make it happen. Thank you all for everything! I love every single one of you! Male or female! And next chapter is at 55 reviews!**

**~MissyLou00**


	7. Chapter 7- War

Chapter 7

Tris POV

We get to the place where Zeke wants to play, and it really is perfect. The trees grew in such a perfect way, some are clumped together, making it perfect for hiding, and some are perfect for climbing. Christina and Uriah have been talking who knows what the entire ride. Tobias and I have just been quiet the entire ride. We park next to Zeke, and I get out of the car and pull the seat up for them to get out.

"Okay, we will start in different areas, and since we all have watches, so once the clock hits 3:55 that means the game has begun" Zeke announces, and fixes his vest. "That being said… Go find your places!" and Tobias and I head in the opposite direction as everyone else.

"Are you ready to win?" He asks, giving me a smirk, and I smile.

"Of course" I say "But being cocky is not good sportsmanship" and he shrugs.

"I'm not being cocky, I'm being honest" and I laugh. We walk for a couple more minutes, until Tobias checks his watch. "Okay, what are we going to do? Game starts in 3 minutes"

"Okay, I think we should climb a tree, and find where everyone else is, and head out"

"Let's win this" He smiles and I walk towards the tallest tree there is that we could climb. I grab onto the tallest branch that I could reach, and pull myself up.

"Just out of curiosity, how high do we have to climb?" He asks, and I look down at him, and he starts climbing.

"Well we have to climb high to see where they are, since none of them are wearing any clothes that would camouflage them, we will definitely find them" and he groans. And that is when I remember he is afraid of heights.

"Tobias, you don't have to follow me" I say, looking down at him, and I he stops and looks up at me. "I can do it"

"I don't doubt you" He says "I want to go up with you" and her gives me a reassuring smile. We climb up high, and we both come to a stop. "This is high enough" He says, but I still see trees.

"Nope, we gotta go higher" and he grunts.

"Are you human, Tris?" He asks, and I laugh. I start climbing again, but my foor slips. Before I fall, Tobias hand is on my waist. His hand is touching the small spot of skin between my shirt and jeans. "Are you okay?" He asks, and I take a deep breath. I put my foot back on the branch, and nod.

"Yea" I breath "I'm okay" We start climbing again, until we hit the very top. We sit on a strong branch, and I carefully scoot over and hold onto the thin branch above me as Tobias sits next to me. It's such a beautiful view from here, but Tobias isn't thinking the same. He is breathing heavy, and he grabs onto my hand thinking he was gripping the branch. His hands are sweaty, but my hand burns from his touch. My head turns over at him. He lifts his hand off mine, and turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry" He says, and I smile.

"It's alright" I say, like a whisper. Our faces are so close together. I can see the freckles on his nose. I can see the flakes of green in his eyes. I can see him look at my lips, and I suck in my breath. He tilts his head like he's going to kiss me, but he stops. I can feel heat between us. I take a deep breath, and we look into each other's eyes. I turn my head to look at the trees again, and his head drops.

"Okay, I think I see Zeke, Black shirt with blue jeans" I say, hoping that we won't bring up what just happened. Ever. "Shauna is right next to him, so we can head that way"

"Then we should get going"

"Okay, you can go down first" and he nods. I look at the high view for one last time, and then I head down. Tobias is way down by now, and I grab the closest branch. Turns out that branch was weak, because is snaps and I feel myself falling. I scream, and grab onto any close branch near me. But I can't. That is until I feel myself stop. Tobias caught me. Oh my god he caught me.

"Tris, look at me, are you okay?" He rushes out, and I wrap my arms around his neck. Holding onto him.

"Thank you… I'm fine" I mumble while nodding. I stand on the same branch as he is, and hold onto his arm. "Okay, let's go" I say quietly, and he nods. We go down slowly, and once we are on the ground, I hear a bush rustle about 10 feet away from us.

"Did you hear that?" Tobias asks quietly, pulling his gun out, and pointing it towards the tall bush. I nod, and lift my paint-ball gun. We walk towards the bush, and Tobias signals to go on the left while he goes to the right. We go around the bush, and see Will and Marlene talking. Tobias shoots Will and I shoot Marlene. They groan, and stand up.

"I hate you guys" Will says, and we laugh.

"Tris, I thought we were friends" Marlene says dramatically, and I laugh. I pull her into a hug as she fake cries on my shoulder.

"We are friends… but not on the battle field, Marlene… Never on the battle field" I smile as she continues with her fake sobs.

"Okay, so we'll be waiting by the cars" She says as she backs up, and smiles at us. Will lifts up his gun, and shoots Marlene's back. She squeals, and looks at Will surprised. "You ass" she says as she wild fires at him. "Whoops… Finger slipped"

"Hey Four, maybe we should go" I say, pulling on his sleeve.

"Yep, sounds good" And we quickly run while they start shooting each-other. Tobias and I walk in the direction where we saw Zeke and we know we found them, because they are talking while leaning against a tree. I pull Tobias behind a bush as they talk.

"You don't really have feelings for Tris, do you?" Shauna asks

"Of course I don't, I love you, and only you" He says, as he steps towards her. "I joke because she and I are so close, and I know she wants this" He smiles, and I quietly make a gaging sound, and Tobias chuckles. "And I like to rub it in that she will never get me" And I just make more vomit sounds.

"Did you hear that?" Shauna asks, getting up off the tree. I place my hand over my mouth, and hold still.

"There's nothing to worry about, Shauna" Zeke says "Uriah and Christina are probably making out somewhere, Marlene and Will are most likely talking about something nerdy, and Tris and Four… Well they could be doing many things… They could be sitting in his car waiting for everyone to shoot each other and coming out to shoot the last couple, they could be hiding in a bush. They could be shooting Will and Marlene while they talk about nerdy things, or they could have shot everyone else and watching- Oh no… Shauna they could be watching us!" He looks around, and then he jumps into Shauna's arms. She almost falls over, and he clings onto her neck. She groans, and drops him. I look at Tobias and he nods while smiling.

"Shoot on 3" He whispers

"1…"

"2…"

"3!" He and I scream at the same time while we stand up and wild fire at them. Zeke screams like a little girl, and uses Shauna as a shield. We stop, and burst out in laughter.

"I told you they were watching us" Zeke says, and Shauna rolls her eyes.

"We are always watching, Zeke… Always" Tobias says slowly, and I chuckle. "See you later, we have to find Uriah and Christina still"

"Good luck, Uriah told me that he has a plan"

"We got this" Tobias says, as he shoots Zeke in the arm.

"Ow! You butt!" He exclaims, and we laugh. We continue walking, but no sign of them. That is until there are bullets flying from a tree. Tobias pulls me behind a bush, and ducks while shooting in that direction. I duck and peek through the bush, and then I see them. They're sitting on a low branch in a tree and that's where I aim. I shoot Uriah in the chest and red paint spatters all over him. He falls from the tree, and groans. Now just Christina, and then Tobias hits her. She screams, and hops down off the branch.

"Why did you two team up, that is so not far" Uriah whines, and he shoots me in the leg. I shoot him back and he smile "Oh it's on, Prior" And he starts shooting at me like a crazy person.

********** Page Break**********

We all head back to Tobias' just to get our cars, but I linger for awhile.

"You look like a rainbow threw up on you" Tobias chuckles, and I laugh.

"You remind me of a bag of skittles" And we both laugh. "I'll see you soon, Tobias" And wave good bye and so does he.

"See ya later, Prior" And I get into my car, and drive off.

**AN~ Sorry guys! i know i haven't been updating a lot, but i have been really stuck writing them. I'll try and update sooner then usual. So what do you guys think of the chapter? The next chapters should be a little more interesting, but i just need to work up to it. Tell me what you guys think will happen next. Thank you all for everything! I love every single one of you fangirls and fanboys, no matter what fandom. I dont judge ;)) next update is at 67!**

**~MissyLou00**


	8. Chapter 8 Almost Kiss

Chapter 8

Tobias POV

I sit on my couch, listening to Tris' new album, and honestly… It's great. Her voice is so… So angelic. Her songs have a meaning, some cause I left, some cause that guy… I don't remember his name, but I remember reading about a crash a couple years back in Chicago. Tris and… Elizabeth I think her name was. That crash is the reason she wears glasses. The album restarts, and I lie down holding my baseball from 5th grade, and toss it in the air and catch it, and over, and over again.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Thousand years. Tris wrote this in high school. Sang it at her first talent show that I signed her up for, but back then was when we her in 10th grade and we were more friends than anything. I quietly sing along to the lyrics, I know them so well because I used to have her sing it to me because this is still my favorite song. She wrote it for me. She said she chose that song for the first talent show to tell me how she felt. That's why she never sang it before. She was looking at me the entire song, and that's when it clicked. She was in love with me. After the song I ran on stage and kissed her, and she kissed back right away, and everyone one in the auditorium cheered even louder. I smile at the memory, but it disappears once I hear my front door open. I sit up, and I see Zeke standing at the door.

"Still with this song, dude?" He asks, and I smile. "Her CD came out like what… 2 days ago"

"Yesterday actually" I correct

"Doesn't help" he shakes his head. "Please change the song" And I sigh, and play to the next song which happens to be Rather Be.

"So why did you come here?" I ask, and he plops down on the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about Tris" He says with all seriousness.

"What about?"

"I know she just came back into your life recently after hating her for so many years, and now you guys are as close as you were when you two were together, and I'm worried" and I laugh

"What is there to worry about, Tris and I have always been this close, even before we dated"

"Yes, but you guys have history, you guys have things between you that only couples have"

"Zeke, why are you worried about it anyways?" I ask, lowering the volume of the music.

"Because I love Tris like a sister, and you like a brother, and you have hated her since we were 18, which meant you were never around as much"

"Well you don't have to worry, cause Tris and I are just friends, and that is not going to change"

"Yea… You said that in high school"

"Zeke just stop it" I say, shaking my head and crossing my arms "Tris has a beautiful voice, so I bought her album, Tris and I make a good team in paintball, Tris is supportive so I called her when Veronica left, so drop it Zeke"

"Sorry, but I'm worried for you, dude" he says, and I nod "Anyways, the reason I came here other than that, you know how you were in a couple of my movies, little scenes, and things, right?"

"Of course I know that I was in a couple of your movies"

"Well, Shauna told me that you should be in our next movie, and I thought that that was an awesome idea"

"So you are making another movie?"

"Duh" he says "It's a romance and horror, Shauna says you should play the main character, but I disagree"

"Cause you want to be main character?" I smile and look at him, and he narrows his eyes.

"Maybe, but you would work" He says "Which means we need to find a girl, a girl who is small, she +-needs to be short, she has to know how to act of course… I would much rather her be a nobody, a fresh faced girl, someone who has never been in a big movie… Anyways, we'll hold auditions soon, but I just want you to know, that you are for sure going to play the main character"

"Sweet, just send me the script and what it's about, and I'll be sure to be at the auditions"

"Thank you very much Four, everything you need will be in the mail in a couple days, and it tells you the audition time on the thing" He says "Anyways, my wife wants me to go tile picking with her, since she wants to redo the bathrooms, so I'll see you soon" he gets up, and leaves. I pull out my phone, and plug in my earbuds. I scroll through my music, and I can't help myself… I need to hear her voice. I go to her album, and look at her songs to decide.

_**Thousand Years by Tris Prior**_

_**Aint it Fun by Tris Prior**_

_**Human by Tris Prior**_

_**Skinny Love by Tris Prior**_

_**Brave by Tri s Prior**_

_**Rather Be by Tris Prior**_

_**Cool Kids by Tris Prior**_

_**I was a Fool by Tris Prior**_

_**True Love by Tris Prior**_

_**So Cold by Tris Prior**_

_**Not about angels by Tris Prior**_

I decide on _Cool Kids _and I smile hearing the lyrics. I turn my music on blast, and sing to the lyrics.

_Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._

_And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

I sing out loud, and start dancing around, sliding around in my socks, and singing through a large spoon. I spin around and see Tris clutching her stomach laughing. My face burns with embarrassment, and I pull out my earbuds. She continues laughing, and I put my hand on the counter to my left, and try and act cool and not like a total idiot.

"You… You… You geek" She wheezes, and she finally catches her breath. "Thank god I caught that on film" And my eyes widen. "Don't worry, I'm not posting it… Just going to watch it, over, and over, and over again" She smiles.

"Oh god…" I mumble, feeling my face become even hotter.

"So I see you like my song" She smiles, and lifts up her album. "Or my entire album" She looks at it, and back at me.

"It's pretty good" I say. Which is a lie. It's not good. It's amazing, but I can't tell her that.

"Thank you, yours is great, I bought it too, and I haven't stopped listening to it" She says, then her eyes widen, realizing what she just said. "I mean, I'm not listening to it every day, just… It's good" She smiles shyly. She sets the album down on the counter and struts over to the stool in front of me. She wears light blue skinny jeans, red and black flannel shirt, and white converse. Her hair is down, he blonde curls roll down past her shoulders, and stops mid-stomach. She looks beautiful today. Whoa. No. Tobias she is no more than a friend. She will never be your girlfriend. Ever. So stop thinking about her like that you idiot.

"So, I came by to tell you something" She says, she is about to continue when something hits me.

"How'd you get in?" I ask

"The door was unlocked" She says, seems I forgot to lock it "Anyway, I came to tell you, that I got a spot to perform at the music awards" She grins, and so do i. I pull her into a hug, my arms around her waist, and hers around my neck with her feet off the ground.

"Oh my god Tris, congrats" I say, and I really mean it. I do. She gives a laugh, and then slowly slides down, still pressed against me with her hands placed on my chest and my hands holding onto her waist. We stare into each other's eyes, her stormy blue eyes that just shine with happiness, and right now I feel infinite right here with her. He tilts her head up slightly, and then we slowly lean in, and when our lips are just 2 inches apart. Her phone rings. She jumps, and pulls back slightly while looking down. I already know her cheeks are a crimson color. She pulls back, and I'm suddenly cold without her in my arms.

Tris POV

5 inches.

4 inches.

3 inches.

Oh my god 2 inches apart. Our lips are 2 inches apart! His lips are just 2 inches apart from- _RING! RING! RING! _

I jump at the sudden noise of my phone ringing, and I pull back a little. I feel my face burn, and I look down at my feet. It continues ringing, so I pull away from his warm embrace and pick up my phone. Christina.

"Hey Chris"

"_We need to talk. I'll be over in 10" _

"At my house?"

"_Yea… Are you out? If so I can wait, Trissy Poo"_ I smile at the stupid name, and shake my head.

"No, I'm here, I'll see you soon" I say, and hang up. I look back at Tobias, and he is looking at me, waiting for what I have to say. "Christina is meeting me at my place, so I have to go" I say, and he nods.

"Okay, I'll see you later then" Giving me a weak smile, and I smile back.

"See you soon, Toby" I say, I walk over and give him a quick hug. And leave. I look at my car and take a deep breath. I like getting around, but I always feel nervous getting into a car. I take another deep breath and drive off.

********** Page Break **********

I pull my car into my garage, and quickly run into my house before Christina shows up. I open my door, and I see Christina sitting on my couch. Crap.

"And where have you been young lady?!" Christina exclaims, and I laugh.

"Out" I smile, and she stands up while crossing her arms.

"Beatrice Prior, where have you been? I have been here all night" She says

"What does it matter, mom, you never understood me anyways" I say in a annoying teenage girl voice, as I slide off my jacket and hanging it up.

"Seriously, you said you were here, where'd you go?" She says, and I sit down next to her, and put my feet out right in front of her.

"I just needed to get a new charger for my phone" I lie quickly

"So where is it?" She says, she knows I'm lying, I can hear it in her tone.

"You called so I came right back"

"No lying Tris, where were you?"

"I was with Four…" I say, while giving an innocent smile.

"You dirty little thing, what were you doing with him?" She says, and smacks my leg.

"I just wanted to tell him that I get to perform in the music awards"

"That's all?"

"That's all" Lie "Nothing happened more then that" Lies.

"So what happened after that Tris?" She says, and I drop my head back.

"Chris" I whine "Do we have to?"

"Yes. Now answer me. What happened after you told him? I know something happened, I can see it in your eyes, Trissy Bear" She smiles, and groan.

"We hugged, but it wasn't a hug that a friend would give… It was one that I used to get from him in high school, when we were dating. So when I pulled back, just barely, I slide down, and I made the biggest mistake ever… I stayed there, he was just so warm and inviting, and so he leaned down, and I was going on my tippy toes a little bit… We were just 2 inches apart… 2 inches before we kissed…" I trail off looking off into space. We would have kissed today. God, just being in his arms was electrifying. Like we were being pulled together. Like-

"Tris! Tris! Are you in there?" Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"So you two would have kissed if I haven't called?" I nod "Damn"

"Damn? Why 'Damn'?"

"Cause you two are perfect for each other, ever since you two met" She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world "He has the same glint in his eyes now that he had in high school, and I don't know how you did it, cause he hated you with a passion just a couple months ago, now you two are already about to sleep with each other"

"We are not Christina" I say, and she rolls her eyes.

"Is this the first time you two were about to kiss?" And I was about to say yes… But it's not true. When my glasses fell, I felt the urge to kiss him. In the tree just a couple days ago. And today.

"… No"

"You my friend… Are going to get your guy back" She smiles, and I fight the blush rising up, but I lose. She laughs, and turns on the TV.

**AN~ I am such a terrible person! i am so sorry guys! I have just been so distracted with everything lately i have not been able to finish my chapters. I promise to update sooner then i do! How'd y'all like this chapter? I finally told you all her songs, and soon you'll find out his songs. Should i hold on to FourTris a little longer? Or should i make it happen soon? Maybe i should hold up a little longer... Yet maybe i should just make it happen already... i don't know :)) Thank you guys for waiting so long! I love all of you! And the next chapter is going to be at 74 reviews!**

**~MissyLou00**


	9. Chapter 9- Awards

Chapter 9

Tris POV

I wake up on my king size bed, with Christina beside me. I kick lightly, and she groans.

"Good morning princess" I mumble, and she chuckles.

"Morning…" She says, voice just dripping with sleep, but yet so is mine.

"Isn't your boyfriend worrying about you" I tease, and she groans.

"Since when did I have a boyfriend?"

"Uriah" I say, rolling over on my side and facing her, and she does the same. You can barely see the blush in her cheeks, but I can see it.

"We… We aren't dating" She says, and I know she is telling the truth.

"But do you want to?" I ask, and she sighs.

"…Sort of… Yes… I don't know" She says, and puts the pillow over her face. "We haven't really talked about it yet… But… I don't know"

"I think he likes you" I smile, and she whines.

"I like him too… A lot… but I feel like he doesn't like me as much as I like him"

"What have you two been doing since paintball?" I ask, and then I yawn. "Nope. Never mind. Do not want to know." I say quickly once I realize what I just asked. She laughs, and looks at the time, and her eyes widen.

"Is it really 8:30?!" She exclaims, and jumps out of bed. "Crap, Will is going to get mad at me"

"Why?"

"Cause there's a surgery at 9:45 on a patient who needs a heart transplant, and I'm assisting him along with a couple of others" She says, grabbing her things, and quickly giving me a hug and leaving.

"Is this what a one night stand feels like?" I ask myself with a laugh, and I lay back down.

************ Day of Music Awards ************

I wear my pastel peach dress. Cuts off just above my knees, the neckline is covering my tattoo on my collarbone, and the sleeves are a little above the middle of my arm. Marlene has done a French barid going down my back, and my old bangs that I'm trying to grow out that I hate so much, and brushed to the side.

"Tris. You look beautiful!" Marlene exclaims, and I smile. "I would hug you, but I feel like I'll mess something up. Anyways, Peter should be here any second, and you need to be ready for him"

"Yes… I will, don't worry mom" I tease, and she rolls her eyes.

"So why didn't you invite your boyfriend?" She asks

"Marco and I are not serious. So I wasn't sure if I should invite him or not, so I called Peter" I shrug, and that's when the doorbell goes off.

"Pete's here" She smiles, and she quickly runs downstairs, and opens the door while I wait near the stairs.

"Hey Mar, Tris ready?"

"Yes, she just needs to put on her heels and you are all good" She says cheerfully, and I slip on my peach heels that I will never wear again on, and walk down the steps, and see Peter. He has black jeans on, a white button down untucked, with the sleeves rolled up, and a tie that matches my dress.

"Well look at you" he says, and I chuckle "We match"

"Well that certainly was not a coincidence" I say, and Marlene shrugs.

"I can't have him wear a blue, or red or whatever color tie, while you wear peach" She says, and Peter and I walk out the door. "Have fun! Stay safe!"

"K mom, see you later" I joke, and we get into his car, and head off.

*********** Page Break **********

After walking the red carpet, having many photos taken, a couple interviews, them asking if Peter is my new boyfriend, but I just end up saying he is like a brother to me, and I'm a sister to him. We get inside, and take out seats. He turns to me, and whispers.

"Where is Four, I thought he was going to be here, but I haven't seen him once"

"I don't know, but he should be here" I shrug, and as if on cue, he sits down next to Peter.

"Nice to see you again Pete" he smiles, and Peter smiles back.

"You too Four, how've you been?"

"Pretty good… You? Heard you're teaching"

"Great, yea… Teaching is really fun, students seem to like me so lifes pretty good" He says, and Tobias turns to me.

"Hey Tris" He smiles, and I smile back, but I never meant too… I just smiled when he did. My god this is sounding very corny, or just… Stop Tris. But his smile is just so contagious. He smiles with his eyes, not just his mouth.

"Hey Four" I say back. And he turns on his side slightly so that he can talk to us better.

Peter and Tobias have a long conversation, while I get up, and get ready to perform.

************ Page Break (After show) ************

Best night ever. Everyone loved my performance of Rather Be. I won _**Video of the Year **_and_** Best pop Video.**_ Tobias won _**Best Male Video**_, and I got many questions if I'm dating Peter or not. Peter had to leave early to go to his moms birthday, and I told him to give her a hug for me, and a happy birthday. Tobias must've left already, cause I don't know where he is. I decide to take a walk, told Jeffery, the limo driver, to meet me a little bit away, just cause there was a lot of people in there, which made it hot. I turn the corner, and I notice the street is empty. No people. No movement. Nothing. I continue walking down, which I feel worried about, but when does anything ever happen? I just realized how much I hate wearing contacts. I dig around in my clutch, looking for my glasses, when I finally find them. I stop, which happens to be right in front of an ally. But I don't think anything of it. I put my clutch between my arm and my side, and open my eye so I can take out these stupid contacts. That is until I feel two hands clamp down on my arms, and pulling me into the ally.

**AN~ Uh Oh. Who is taking Tris? What's happening? I'm sorry for all the page breaks, i just thought it would be too boring if i wrote the entire awards, so i just skipped over it. Sorry for not updating soon enough too, i don't know whats happening with time lately, it feels likes its going much quicker. Anyways... Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, the next one should be... Interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love you all! Thank you for everything! and next chapter will be posted at 85 reviews!**

**~MissyLou00**


	10. Chapter 10 Robert

Chapter 10

Tris POV

_I stop, which happens to be right in front of an ally. But I don't think anything of it. I put my clutch between my arm and my side, and open my eye so I can take out these stupid contacts. That is until I feel two hands clamp down on my arms, and pull into the ally._

I scream, and my attacker throws me against the brick wall. My head hit the wall, and I crumple to the ground. I look up, and I see a guy with light brown hair, whiskey color eyes, and a light stubble on his chin. He looks familiar… But I don't know where.

"Hey Tris, I know you might not remember me, but I remember you" he says smoothly "back in high school, in 12th grade… I might have broken you and Four up" he smiles, and now I recognize him. Kissed me when he wanted a tutor for finals, and then Tobias saw, and… well… We broke up and never spoke again. "I knew it was a wrong way to try and get you… But I was in love with you, and I was determined to get you. I thought I was over you until I saw all those stories about Four and you, I just… Snapped. I knew you were here, so I came, and needed to see you again." He says, looking me up and down in the meantime.

"You could have just spoken to me… You didn't have to pull me into an ally"

"On your way into the awards, I asked for your autograph, but you never recognized me, and I knew I needed more of you, not just some stupid autograph" I stand up, and he takes a step closer. "So I saw you walking down this street, so I ran down this ally and took you"

"Okay, well I really have to go" I say, while taking a step back towards the street, but he grabs my arm roughly, and pushes me back against the wall firmly.

"You don't even remember my name do you?" he says harshly, and I think… Evan. No. Sean. No. Sam… No that can't be it. Well… This can't be good. Within a second his hand is wrapped around my throat, squeezing and I gasp. "We went to the same elementary school, we went to high school together, and we even lived in the same goddamn neighborhood, and you don't even remember my name" He growls, squeezing a little tighter, and I start to wheeze. "My name is Robert Black. You should remember my sister, since you two were friends at one point" And it's true. I remember Susan Black. We were friends from kindergarten to grade 3. I remember her having a brother now… I never actually saw Robert that much, he was always in his room, or in different classes, or just anywhere else but around us. He drops me, and I cough, trying to regain my breathing. My vision is spotted, and my head hurts.

"Robert… I remember you" I say, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Now you do, but before, you just looked right through me" He says, kneeling down to the ground to have eye contact with me. "You only looked at your boyfriend, and whenever I tried talking to you… You never answered me, or you said you had to go" he growls, and leans in close "I was in love with you… Popular… Beautiful… A great singer… But you never gave me a second's chance!" He screams the last part, and kicks me in the stomach. "I love you Tris… My therapist says that it's an obsession… I disagree." He smiles, and I grab his ankle, and pull him back so he falls to the ground, and I get up and run. Before I get far, he tackles me to the ground, and I scream. He slaps me hard, and I whimper. "Trying to run? That's not nice" he says, he sits on top of my arms so I can't move, and he leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I whimper, and move around, hoping I can get an arm loose… But I cant. He kisses my neck, while running his hands up my thigh, into my dress. I scream again, and I slaps me again. Hot tears run down my face, and he just kisses them. He unzips the zipper on my side, and I whimper some more. This can't be happening. No. No. Someone please save me… Please! "Don't worry… You're going to be okay with me"

**Tobias POV**

Where is Tris? The show ended 10 minutes ago, and I have been trying to find her, but I can't. I walk around outside the building, when I hear I scream. I follow where I heard it, but I get lost. Another scream. Now I know. It's a couple streets over. I jog over to where it's coming from, since I can't go any faster in these damn jeans. No more sound. I walk down an empty street, and hear whimpers. Sounds like… Tris? Oh no! I walk faster, and I see something I never want to see. A guy over top of Tris. Doing something… Terrible. I run over, and rip him off of her. I punch him in the throat, and on the jaw, and he crumples to the ground. I take off my black sports coat, and look down at Tris. Who is naked. Bruising. And crying in a ball. I run over to her, and cover her with my coat.

"Tris… Hey, its Tobias, you're safe now, it's okay" I say, and she looks up at me with red puffy eyes, filled with pain, and fear. I pick her up bridal style, and I run towards my car. Luckily no one sees, and I put her in the back so she can lie down, and I drive to my house.

I get there as fast as I could, and I pick her up, and carry her in side and place her on my bed. She's sleeping. I unbutton my coat, and I see that she doesn't even have anything on. I wince, and look away. He had to take everything off that… that bastard. I cover her back up, and I dig around my drawers and fin her something to wear. I take a shirt, and my flannel PJ's. I walk over to her, and slowly take off the jacket without looking at her. I slide on the shirt, again without looking, and I slide on the pants as well, and I pull the covers over her. I sit on the side of the bed, and watch her. Not creepy. Just expecting her. Her throat had dark purple bruises covering her entire neck, and both of her cheeks are purple too. I brush the back of my hand softly against her cheek, and her eyes shoot open. She starts panicking, and sits up.

"Tris, hey, it's okay now" I say "You're going to be okay with me now" And she screams, and falls off the bed. She scrambles to the corner of the room, and covers herself and sobs. "Tris, Tris please, everything is going to be okay now" I rush over to her, and rest my hand on her knee, but she pushes it off.

"Stop! Stop saying that!" She screams, and I stop right in front of her. "Just… Stop… Please" She whispers, and sobs some more.

"Tris… It's Tobias… You're safe now, just come to the bed and everything will be okay" She looks up at me, and shakes with fear.

"Tobias…" She whispers, and I nod.

"Yes, it's just me here" I say, and she bursts out in tears. Sobbing. I pull her into my arms, and she buries her face in the crook of my neck. I hold onto her. I never want to let her go. Just keep her safe here in my arms, because I will never let anything hurt her. None of this should have happened to her. I pick her up, and carry her to my bed.

"He… I… I couldn't do anything" She whimpers, and I run my hand over her soft hair, and shake my head.

"You don't have to tell me, Tris" I say, and she looks up. The eyes that were once bright, they shined with joy… But now… They're red. Weak. But I know that she's strong. Nothing about her is weak enough to break. She may have cracked. But not broken.

"He went to school with us…" She whispers "We grew up on the same street… I never knew him… And he… He snapped" She sobs some more.

"That would never ever give him the right to do that to you" I say, anger fueling up inside me. He better get jail time. If I ever get him… He'll regret it. She doesn't say anything else. She just snuggles into my arms, and soon her breath becomes steady, and she looks relaxed. After a minute or two, I hear a uzz of a phone. I slowly get up, trying not to wake her. I hear another buss, and it came from Tris' clutch. No way I was leaving that around. I pick it up and pull out her phone. Christina messaged her.

'_Trissy Bear! How was the awards?! I watched you on TV and you wer G. Did you talk to Four? I noticed you two were sitting together ;) … Peter between you I mean" _it reads. Why is there a winky face?

'_Tris! You better answer me little girly! I wanna know! You better not ignore me on this! If you do, I'll be coming by your house tmr and give you a smack' _I place her phone on the night stand, and I pull the blanket over her. I walk into my guest bedroom, and plop down on the queen sized bed, and sleep once my head hits the pillow.

**AN~ Oh Robert... This chapter i have been planning since i started this story, and i thought it was going to be much later, but I just said screw it and gave it to you early ;)) I know that you guys must hate me. I truly apologize if this chapter was a little... M? I don't think it was enough for an M, but I don't know. I updated before i even got all the reviews, but I just got really excited and had to update. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I love every single one you of you! Even you... Yes you. Thank y'all for everything! And next chapter will be posted at 91!**

**~MissyLou00**


End file.
